Captured
by Pickyourownadventurecontest
Summary: It all started with an indecently innocent anniversary present. It evolved into a complicated mess. It ended up a more perfect entanglement than anyone could imagine. Entry for Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest.


**Pick Your Own Adventure O/S Contest**

**Title: Captured**

**Rating & Any Needed Warnings: NC-17; Pairings and people are a bit loosey-goosey. If that's not your thing, turn away now.**

**Word Count: 11,365**

**Pairing: Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella (pairings…we'll see)**

**Words Selected: Swinger Party, Bathroom and Bedroom, Anticipation, Cupcake and Tie, Loquacious**

**Summary: It all started with an indecently innocent anniversary present. It evolved into a complicated mess. It ended up a more perfect entanglement than anyone could imagine.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**.net/~pickyourownadventurecontest**

Emmett finished making the bed with the blood red satin sheets and placed the mountain of pillows against the headboard. He checked the lighting, made a few adjustments, and sat behind his computer to wait. There was only one session scheduled today, a boudoir session. They didn't happen very often, but he always liked them the best. He wasn't a perv that used his position to stare at women all day. He was just in awe of those that would put themselves out there for their loved one.

His wife would always help with these. He didn't want anyone to think he was in it to be skeezy, and having his wife available put the clients at ease. Seeing as the majority of those clients were women, he wasn't surprised his 6' 4", 250 lb. muscled frame intimidated them.

Emmett checked his watch to see it was five minutes past their scheduled start time. He was about to send Rosalie to check on the girl, but he heard the squeak of the dressing room door. He smiled in welcome as she approached tentatively in her long, white robe. She was a rather small girl, probably no more than 5' 3". Long, chocolate hair framed her delicate, heart-shaped face. She'd chosen to wear no makeup, and her hair looked like she'd just finished with a good romp. Emmett thought she was gorgeous. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," he held out his hand and she shook it lightly. "I'm Emmett McCarty, co-owner of McCarty Photography. It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Please, call me Bella," she returned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Well, I've got everything set up that you've requested. Are you ready to get started?" There was no reply as Emmett noticed her breathing quickened. At first he thought she was excited for what was about to take place, but then she looked back at him. Her eyes were wide, scared. He looked at the hands clutching her robe to see them shaking. She looked completely terrified. "Hey, it's okay."

"I-I-I-I don't know if I can d-do this."

"Sure ya can." Emmett placed a hand on her back, led Bella away from the set, and sat her in a chair by the computer. He could feel her whole body tremble. "I'll be back in just a moment." He went to the office where he knew Rosalie would be working. "Hey, babe?" Rosalie held up a finger indicating she needed a minute. He went to the minifridge to get a bottle of water while she typed quickly on the computer.

"Sorry, what's up?" she asked as she stood and kissed him soundly. He groaned.

"I wish we had time for that, but I've got a scared client I could use your help with." Rosalie reached down and palmed him through his jeans before pulling back with a wicked smile.

"Sure." She hurried from the room with Emmett hot on her heels, both stumbling into the studio. Emmett caught her around the waist and lifted her off the ground as she laughed. Bella watched them with a small smile. Edward still did that with her. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Rosalie McCarty, co-owner and wife to this big guy."

"Bella, please." Just seeing them together and happy had calmed Bella considerably. She was doing this for Edward. She _could_ do this for Edward.

"Do you want to go over the set, talk about what we'll do, and get comfortable with everything before we get started?"

"Yes. That sounds good." Rosalie took Bella's hand and led her to the bed.

"You only wanted the bed, right?" Bella nodded. "It's a great prop. We can do a lot of things with it. How many outfits did you bring?"

"I have his jersey, this underwear set he seems obsessed with, and I wanted to do some…nude." She whispered the word. "But not nude on film, with a sheet over me or something," she rushed to explain.

"I know what you're talking about, we can do some really great poses. I've done some for Em." Bella smiled in gratitude. She could do this if Rosalie stayed. "So, what's the first outfit?"

Emmett watched as Bella slowly removed the robe. Rosalie stepped back and motioned for her to twirl around. Bella flushed scarlet but did as indicated. Emmett watched as his wife appreciated the petite brunette in a Colorado Rockies' jersey with only a pair of midnight blue cheekies under them. Emmett tried not to groan. He knew those were Rosalie's favorites and he knew she was appreciating the view of Bella's tight, pert ass in them as well. Rosalie raised her hand to fluff Bella's hair and brush it gently over her shoulder. He grabbed the camera and walked to the pair.

"Alright, baby," Rosalie said as she walked over to meet him. "Bella's ready to start. Why don't we get some close ups to get her comfortable, then we'll go from there."

"Sounds great," Emmett agreed. Bella took a deep breath, steeling herself, and asked where he wanted her. He held in the quip that was on the tip of his tongue. "Why don't you just stand by the post? Good. Curl your right hand around it, just about shoulder height." He clicked the first photo and checked the display.

"Do I smile?" Bella asked softly as she stared at the floor.

"No. Just look at me." He clicked again as she looked up through her eyelashes. "Perfect." She bit her lip at the compliment, and he clicked a few frames quickly. "You're doing great, Bella."

Emmett snapped photos like a madman. Eventually, he pulled back and recommended she settle on the bed on her knees. He made sure to take some pictures with her back to him, so you could see "CULLEN" and "18." He knew how much of a turn-on it was to see your woman branded. It was for him when Rosalie wore his old football jersey. The thought sparked every man's possessive instincts. He knew her husband would appreciate it.

"Turn back this way, Bella," Rosalie said. "Do ya have on that lingerie you were talking about?" Bella nodded. "Why don't you unbutton the jersey? Don't take it off. Just unbutton it and let it hang open." She did as Rosalie suggested and Emmett snapped a photo. "Hang on, Em." She grabbed a clip then walked over to the bed. "Back up to me."

Bella turned her back to Rosalie, and bent forward so she could crawl backwards. It gave Rosalie a great view. Emmett smirked when Rosalie licked her lips. Bella finally pushed herself up. Rosalie pulled the jersey together in the back and clipped it. When she turned back toward Emmett, he could see that Rosalie had created a gap in the front. He could see a hint of a pushup bra matching the midnight blue cheekies. The dark color against her pale, white skin was a startling contrast. Beautiful.

Emmett snapped away as Rosalie directed Bella. Under Rosalie's encouragement and praise, Bella grew more confident. She couldn't forgot that Emmett was there. If she didn't love Edward as much as she did, she'd be interested. She loved him completely, but she'd wondered what it would have been like to be with someone else.

"How about we start losing the clothes?" Rosalie's question startled her out of her thoughts. "It's okay. We can do this slowly, and we'll only do what you're comfortable with. I promise."

"O-okay," she agreed tentatively. Rosalie hopped on the bed and knelt in front of Bella. She rubbed Bella's arms in reassurance. Rosalie didn't miss how soft her skin was and wondered how Bella's body would feel pressed against her own.

"You can do this. I'm gonna help. Just let us know when you start feeling uncomfortable, and we'll stop."

Rosalie waited for Bella to agree then pulled one bra strap down to hang off her shoulder. She got out of the frame so Emmett could shoot. Next, the other bra strap came down. Eventually the bra came off completely, but Bella kept herself covered with her arms.

"Lay down. I'll arrange the blanket," Rosalie said. Emmett grabbed the ladder and pulled it over to the side of the bed. He climbed up to take his place. Rosalie stopped just short of touching the blanket. "I'm going to have to get up close and personal. I'll try my best to be careful, but I'm sorry if I end up touching you."

"I trust you," Bella said softly. Rosalie smiled and pulled the blanket down so that the tops of Bella breasts were showing.

"Hold that in place." Once Bella had it secure, Rosalie held it at her hip and pulled it sideways to expose her stomach and most of her long, lean legs. "Look at Emmett." Bella turned her head slightly to the side. Rosalie fluffed her hair so it framed her like a halo.

"Look up at me through your lashes," Emmett said as he worked the camera. After a few frames, Bella got bold and turned on her side. She bit her finger lightly. "That's perfect." He tried to keep any tightness out of his voice, but he couldn't keep it out of his pants. Rarely did a client affect him, but this little enigma did.

"Lie on your stomach," Rosalie said as she walked over to Bella. "Em, come down here." Rosalie had Bella turn her head to the side of the bed. "Ya trust me?" Bella nodded. "I want you to draw your knees up under you. It'll push your ass into the air. Good, now I want you to pull your arms forward; cross them under your chin." Bella did so, and Rosalie reached back to grab the blanket before it fell off her and exposed her.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile.

"Alright," Emmett said, bringing the attention back to him. "Just look at me." He knelt down to be eye level and snapped a picture. Bella pushed up a little so her chin was resting on her fists. It caused her back to concave in the most delectable way.

"Damn, you're flexible, girl," Rosalie murmured. Emmett could hear the lust in her voice.

"Yoga," Bella said dismissively.

Emmett snapped a picture while Bella was looking to the side. It was the best one yet, he thought. Her pouty lips pursed just a bit, and since she raised her arms, you could see just a hint of her breasts. Emmett was able to capture the curve of her back and swell of her ass. It was, in his opinion, the most erotic individual photo he'd ever shot.

"I think we've got enough," Rosalie said. Bella pulled the blanket around her and sat up. "Go get dressed. We'll go over the photos, pick out the ones you want, and discuss options. K?" She handed the robe to Bella who nodded and padded away.

Emmett waited for the door to close before he gently laid the camera on the bed and pulled Rose in for a wanton kiss. She kissed him back feverishly, winding her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. He pushed her until she was arched back over the bed. She lifted her hips to grind against his obvious arousal. He palmed her breast roughly, glad to be able to release even a little of the tension that had built over the past hour.

"Stop, stop," Rosalie demanded lightly as he began to kiss her neck. "We've got a job to finish. Let's not scare her away. I like her." Emmett reluctantly pulled back, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I saw that," he goaded as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't hide from me, wifey. I saw the way you looked at her." Rosalie finally relented.

"Can you blame me?"

"No. She's a lovely little thing, isn't she?"

"I knew you'd be attracted to her." Rosalie looked toward the dressing area. "She's gorgeous…and so soft." Emmett groaned low at the thought. Rosalie was glad she hadn't turned out to be a pretentious bitch like so many athlete's/rich wives that had waltzed through their studio. "She's a client though. We can't do anything until she's paid and we've delivered."

"So, you wanna do something?"

"I dunno. Let's talk about it later."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling her to her feet. She reached up to fix her hair before returning to the office. They spent the next hour and a half going through the photos. Bella ended up picking about twenty or so to include in the album to be assembled for Edward.

"This is a great spread, Bella," Emmett said. "I'll get these developed and into the album you chose. When were you wanting delivery?"

"Three weeks?" she said and looked at a calendar. "Our anniversary is on the 22nd. We're celebrating that Sunday since he has a game on the actual day, and I'd like to have them by then if possible."

"Three weeks is doable. I'll give you a call once they're done." Bella stood and shook Emmett's hand. She loved how his completely engulfed her own.

"I really appreciate all you've both done for me today. I don't think I could have done it without either of you." Rosalie pulled Bella into a hug. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to feel her body and this may be the only chance.

"It was a pleasure, Bella. We'll see ya in a few weeks!" Rosalie promised as she walked the smaller woman to the door.

As soon as Bella was in her car, Emmett pulled his wife back into the studio, slammed the lock in place, and hoisted her over his shoulder. She laughed at his enthusiasm and let him carry her back to the set. Once they were close enough, he tossed her onto the bed. She bounced lightly as the pillows scattered. He pointed at her as he walked backwards.

"You," he growled with a hint of warning. "Strip. Now." Rosalie did as he'd commanded. He grabbed the tripod and set up the camera then fiddled with a few buttons. Finally satisfied, he walked back over to his beauty. "I've been so damn worked up for hours!"

"Me too," she admitted, as she ran her hand down her stomach. He grinned widely at her comment.

"I don't think I'll be able to last too long."

"Then you better make it worth my time."

"Oh, I will." There was click from behind them. "And I'll have proof."

~*C*~

Bella rushed around the kitchen trying to put the finishing touches on dinner. She wanted everything to be perfect. She already knew there would be a bit of a damper on the night since the Rockies had lost to the Braves. Hopefully she could keep his mind off the game though. She passed by the gift and stopped beside it. She ran her hand over the album feeling the now familiar confusion creep over her.

The past three weeks had been plaguing. She couldn't deny her attraction to Emmett. He was physically opposite her husband; perhaps that was the appeal. She'd thought about him sporadically, but every time she did, she'd feel ashamed. She loved her husband, completely and unconditionally. She had no desire to lose him; the thought was heart wrenching.

Even more unsettling though, were the many times she'd thought about Rosalie. Absolutely no one could deny that Rosalie was a goddess. Her long, blonde hair, unnaturally long legs, and curvaceous figure combined with her friendly, witty personality made her irresistible. At first, Bella was wholly intimidated. She had nothing on Rosalie, and knew Emmett was going to be comparing the two in his head during the shoot, but she'd quickly put Bella at ease. Every touch, every caress, though Bella knew it was unintentional, caused a reaction in her body that only Edward had ever elicited. It was the most mystifying thing for Bella. She'd never been attracted to another woman. Never wanted to experiment with another woman.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She stepped around the corner to see him drop his bag by the door and shrug out of his jacket. She smiled at the sight of him. The years had been kind. He'd lost the boyishness of his face, his body had toned up nicely, though he was still lean, and his scruffiness spoke of him being all man. She loved him like this, when he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Hey, baby," she said softly. He hung up his jacket then turned back to her.

"Hi, love."

He stopped short when he finally looked at her. A slow smile spread across his face. She curled her hair, pinned part of it back, and wore just a little eye shadow. She wore a low-cut, knee-length plum wrap dress but no shoes. Underneath she wore the underwear set Edward bought her that she'd worn to the photo shoot. She knew he'd see it soon enough.

"Wow." He walked forward and pulled her into his arms. She rested her own on his forearms. "You look stunning." She bit her lip to keep from grinning too widely.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her semi chastely. When he pulled back, she leaned her head against his chest. "Happy anniversary."

"It's not-"

"You have a game that night, so I thought we'd celebrate now."

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you."

"I'm sorry you lost, but you did great in the third." She pulled away to look up at him. "That was a beautiful catch." He smiled ruefully.

"I appreciate it, love." He sniffed the air. "What do I smell?"

"Dinner."

He rolled his eyes but followed her into the kitchen. He watched as she turned off the burners on the stove, pulled something from the oven, and grabbed plates from the cabinet. He hadn't been lying; she looked stunning tonight. Though, honestly, she was always stunning.

At fifteen, he'd seen her beauty when others seemed to be oblivious. Many of the girls in their Phoenix high school only cared about the latest gossip and looking good. Not Bella. Edward knew after their first conversation that he wanted her to be his. He was so nervous when he finally asked her out and so crushed when she said no. He'd gone back to his lunch table tail tucked and seriously considered never approaching her again.

Mercifully, his best friend Felix, after razzing his ass for an hour, convinced him that he should try again. They spent the next week figuring out the best way for Edward to ask her out that would guarantee she say yes. Luckily, he didn't even have to put the plan in motion. Bella found him four days later in the library. She'd simply said, "I changed my mind," and they made plans for that weekend.

"Alright," Bella said, bringing him back to the present. "I made your favorite." His mouth watered as the lasagna smell hit him. As she grabbed a plate, he took it from her hands.

"You have a seat at the table. I'll make your plate."

"You don't have-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"You do everything for me. Let me do this for you." She kissed him again then made her way to the table.

She loved that they'd been together for thirteen years, married ten, and finding new things to talk about was effortless. Edward loved watching her smile and laugh as they talked. She looked so carefree and lighthearted. It made his chest clench. He was so very thankful she'd said yes. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Eventually their plates were empty and wine glasses drained. It wasn't often that Bella drank, because she was an extreme lightweight. It was even rarer that when she did drink, she'd have three glasses. Edward wasn't complaining though. She smiled brighter, laughed heartier, and touched more freely. Like now, her hand was resting on his thigh stroking him softly…driving him mad.

"Presents now?" she asked excitedly causing him to laugh.

"Let me clear the table and get your present from my hiding spot. Meet you in the living room in five." She giggled and nodded, the sound going straight to his cock.

He cleared the dishes quickly, loaded them in the dishwasher, and hurried to their bedroom. He went into the closet and opened his gym bag. He pulled out the wrapped box and hurried back to the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes closed, as she swayed gently to the music.

She looked at him with darkened eyes as he entered. Edward knew that look and he hardened further in response. He cleared his throat and tried to push those feelings aside to get through the gifts, at least. Bella patted the spot next to her on the couch and watched as her sexy husband sauntered over towards her. She licked her lips in anticipation of him opening his gift.

"You first," Edward said and placed the box in her lap. Bella picked it up and immediately recognized the box as a jewelry box. She shook it next to her ear and giggled. Edward loved when she was like this. "Open it." She smiled and ripped through the paper. She looked at Edward as if he'd spent too much, which he probably had, but she was too excited about the occasion to care. She popped open the box and gasped. "Oh, Edward." He smiled at how well she was taking this, grateful she wasn't being stubborn about it.

"It's called a Journey Diamond." He reached in and lifted the figure eight pendant with diamonds lining one side from its padded resting place. He placed it around her neck and clipped it into place. "I've enjoyed our journey so far, and I can't wait to see where the next ten years take us." Bella touched the necklace softly and tried not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

"I love you, so much." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I love you, too." She sat the empty box on the coffee table and grabbed the gift bag at her feet. She hesitated before handing it over to Edward. He looked at her curiously before he pulled the tissue paper out.

"Please, be kind."

Edward looked up to see her biting her lip nervously. He pulled out a thin album. The front was engraved 'Happy 10 Year Anniversary.' He opened the album to the first page. There was a picture of them from about a month after they began dating, a picture of them at their wedding, and a picture of them after one of his games just a few months prior. He turned the page and stilled. There on the page was Bella staring up at him through her lashes with just his jersey on.

He turned the page, and there was Bella again in his jersey. This time, she knelt on a bed with blood-red sheets. Her back was to the camera, and he could see his name and number marking her. She was holding the jersey open, though he couldn't see her front, and it was raised enough so he could see those sexy as fuck midnight blue cheekies he bought her for her birthday. Her pert little ass looked so perfect he wanted to lean forward and bite it.

"Bella." He knew his voice was husky, but he didn't try to hide it. She'd had professional pictures taken just for him. He knew she was a very modest, very private person. This had to have been very hard for her. Almost as hard as he was now. Bella watched anxiously as he flipped through the pages slowly. After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned to the last page. Bella was most anxious for this one. It was the last shot they'd taken with her resting her chin on her fists. Everything she had was outlined in this picture.

"Well?"

She waited an immeasurable amount of time for him to look up. When he did, her breath hitched at what she saw. His eyes were a dark hunter green, his breath labored. He cupped her neck and pulled her into him. Just before his lips touched hers, he stopped. Their breaths mingled, he skimmed his nose over hers, and teased her with his touch. He moved down to ghost his lips over her throat. His three-day scruff scrapped against her jugular deliciously.

"Oh, Bella," Goosebumps formed on her overheated skin. "Do I have plans for you."

"Oh yeah?" Her voice was breathy, needy. "What kind of plans?"

"First," he stood and pulled her to her feet before grabbing her ass and lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, "I'm going to get the mirror off the closet door and prop it up at the end of the bed. Then, you're going to reenact that last picture." She moaned and attacked his neck. He turned and headed for their bedroom, fully intent on following through with his idea.

They lay beside each other trying to catch their breath. Edward reached over, snaked his hand under Bella's shoulders, and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his chest and threw her leg over his own. Her head moved up and down with his breath; she relished this closeness, how she fit into his side perfectly. He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"You are so fucking amazing," he breathed into her hair. She smiled and turned to kiss his chest. "That is the best gift ever." She giggled at his enthusiasm. "Wait a minute." The gift finally registered in his mind, and he realized that someone else had to see her to take them. "Who took the pictures?"

"A photographer." She knew she'd have to tell him eventually, and she hoped he couldn't hear or see her attraction for either of them. She was a horrible liar though.

"Which one?"

"McCarty Photography in Lakewood." Edward could sense _something_. He just didn't know what.

"Bella, talk to me. Was the photographer a guy or a girl?"

"Both." He used a finger to lift her chin. She hated seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "It was a husband and wife team." His shoulders relaxed at that bit of news. "They were very professional. I was so nervous. I almost didn't go through with it, but Rosalie talked me down. She was the one that posed me. Emmett just took the pictures." Edward took a deep breath.

"I still don't like that he got to see you." She traced each of his abs as she considered what she was about to say.

"Do…" She trailed off, worried he'd feel uncomfortable with the idea.

"What is it, love?" He rubbed her arm in reassurance.

"Do you want to…meet them?" Edward tilted her face so he could meet her eyes. There was something off in her voice, but he couldn't quite place it. "Rosalie and I really got along, and I could see us becoming friends. You know I don't have a lot of friends here outside of the team wives and girlfriends. Plus, Emmett's apparently a huge fan and would love to meet you."

Even though he knew she wasn't trying to guilt him at all, it's how he felt. They married right after graduation, spent four years at Princeton, and he'd been dragging her around the country ever since. She never complained, packing up quickly, efficiently, and doing it all with a smile. He watched as she kept herself distant from people, not forming any bond. It was easier to leave that way. If she were looking for a friend, he'd do anything to help her.

"Okay." She looked at me hesitantly. "If you want to do this; okay. What did y'all have in mind?"

"Rose and I wanted to go to the Botanical Gardens. We've been here just over a year, and we've never gone, can you believe that?"

"No, I can't. You've been talking about wanting to go there since we moved. I'm sorry I haven't taken you." She reached up to kissed him.

"Don't start feeling bad. It's okay. You've been very busy."

"It still doesn't excuse how neglectful I've been. I take you for granted so much." She rolled to straddle him, her heated core coming to rest over his shaft. He groaned at the feeling and grew hard.

"If you insist on thinking that," she wriggled on him slightly with a mischievous smile, "I know how you can make it up to me."

~*C*~

Over the next few months, the two couples spent a lot of time together. Edward watched as Bella and Rosalie grew closer. Bella seemed happier, lighter. He like to see her so exuberant. He was also glad to have met Rosalie and Emmett. He could admit he was a bit of a caveman, and the thought of another man looking at his wife just set wrong with him. Then he met the two.

He tried to fight it, but he definitely looked at Emmett's wife. He loved Bella with his whole heart, but he couldn't deny Rosalie's beauty. She was the complete opposite of Bella. Toned, long legs, and a long torso. He loved how Bella's tits always fit perfectly in his hands, but he'd wondered what it would feel like to hold some that spilled out of his hands.

Every time he looked at Rosalie and drifted to these thoughts, he felt ashamed. He would never do anything to betray Bella, but he, like any man, thought about what they didn't have. Case in point, he'd seen Emmett look at Bella surreptitiously; he never leered. Perhaps Edward hadn't said anything because he knew he was doing the same. He also knew that he had nothing to worry about; he trusted Bella completely.

"Come on, Bell, we're gonna be late," Edward half-yelled down the hallway. It was mid-September, and the weather was still pleasant. They were supposed to be at Emmett's in ten minutes, and it was a fifteen-minute drive to their house. Edward needed to unwind. Even though they'd won the night before, San Diego had come out on top of the three-game series.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bella said as she hurried down the hall.

"I wish." Bella smiled ruefully and smacked his chest playfully.

"Later." Edward grinned and adjusted his growing erection before kissing her quick but hard. "We don't have time for that. You're making me late." He barked out a laugh but spanked her as she passed him. She jumped but giggled then rushed to the car.

"'Bout time," Emmett said as he answered the door. The accompanying smile told them they were forgiven.

"Bella took forever to get ready."

"I did not. You're the one that wouldn't take your hands off me long enough for us to leave." They could hear Rosalie's laugh from the kitchen.

"Men!" she yelled. "They're all the same." Emmett looked at Edward to see if he'd defend himself. He just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"My kinda man. Unapologetic."

Bella gave Emmett a long hug. She loved the way it felt when he completely engulfed her body. She'd tried over the past months to dismiss these feelings she'd developed. It really ate at her, and finally, a month prior, she broke. She sat Edward down after dinner, after he'd asked her repeatedly if she were okay, and told him how she felt.

She couldn't stop the tears as she apologized. She knew, just knew, that when she stopped talking, he'd be out the door. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her words tapered off. She couldn't look him in the eye, didn't want to see the disgust and betrayal. Edward sat stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe she was battling the same thing he was. He told her as much when he finally found his voice.

They talked over their feelings, or rather curiosity. Bella felt like a weight lifted from her shoulders, and Edward was happy to have the Bella he knew back. She'd been so distant and withdrawn. They'd always communicated openly, so he'd been worried when she clammed up. Bella was relieved of her confusion and guilt, and felt even better to find that Edward was feeling this too. Granted, she left out the part about her attraction to Rosalie. One problem at a time, she told herself.

Both agreed that they'd seen flirting from both their friends. It helped having their suspicions confirmed. This new development, though, both scared and excited them. After much, _much_ discussion and some _really_ great reunion sex, they talked about where they wanted to go from there. Together, they decided ending their friendships with the McCarty's would be fruitless.

It took a week longer, but both decided that they'd flirt back. There was no harm in flirting. Right? For the weeks they'd done their experiment, their bedroom had benefited. Flirting really got their blood flowing, and then they got to go home and reap the benefits. It only took a few days for Bella to start feeling bad; she felt like they were using their friends. She asked Edward how he'd feel about her talking to Rosalie about it. She hated being dishonest with her closest friend. He finally relented, and told her to let him know if she needed him.

"If we're so late, where's the food?" Edward asked as Bella pulled away. She looked back to her husband who smiled and kissed her in reassurance.

"Well, I wasn't gonna starting cooking without you," Emmett said.

"Bella, come help me," Rosalie said as she popped around the corner. "I'm making a chocolate fondue and slicing some fruit for dessert." Bella walked toward her friend who pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek just a beat longer than necessary. "Will you cut up the fruit while our lesser halves get to grillin'?" Both guys grumbled causing the girls to giggle. Edward walked over to Rosalie pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, letting her arms fall a bit and her hand to wander. Edward wondered if Emmett saw but decided to ignore it for now. "Nice game last night, Edward."

"Thanks Rose," Edward said as he pulled back.

"Now shoo. Bella and I will finish dessert while y'all start dinner." After dinner, Emmett and Edward set up residence on the couch with plenty of beer. The Rangers were on and Edward was playing them in a few days. Rosalie and Bella were on the back porch with their own cocktails.

"So how've ya been these last few weeks?" Emmett asked during a commercial.

"Great," Edward said with a shrug. "Games have been pretty good. Bella and I flew to Phoenix for a few days to visit our parents. It was nice to see everyone, but it was great to get back. There's no place like Colorado."

"I agree. We'll always love Tennessee, but Colorado's it for us. How's Bella been?"

"Good. She's been really…voracious." Edward looked over to see Emmett smiling wickedly.

"What brought that on?"

"Uh." Edward scratched the back of his neck trying to think of what to say.

"I bet she can be a hellcat." At first, he didn't know how to feel about Emmett's comment, but as he looked at his friend he noticed something was different. He looked hesitant but hopeful. Could Emmett know what had been going on? Could, or rather _would_, he understand?

"Yeah. She really can." Emmett's eyes darkened a fraction. "I bet Rose can be too."

"She usually is." Emmett laughed lightly at the thought.

"Do you…" Edward hesitated. He thought straightforward was the best approach, but now that he started, he didn't know how Emmett would take it.

"Ask me."

"Do you…are you…attracted to Bella?"

Emmett smiled widely. "What man with a pair of eyes wouldn't be?" Edward exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Just like you're attracted to Rosie."

Edward looked up startled, but then he shook his head. He should have known Emmett would see. They weren't exactly being stealthy. "Yeah."

"Well, it's mutual." Edward took a healthy swig of his beer. "We've been hoping for this."

"Really?" Edward pulled a leg up under himself. "How long?"

"Would you kill me if I said since the photo shoot?" Edward figured, but it was a shock to hear. "Rosie had the stronger attraction, but she definitely got to me too." Edward drew up short.

"Rose?" He'd had a few suspicions, but she was very good at making things look innocent apparently.

"Yeah. She's for sure got a hard-on for your wife." Edward looked at him with a raised brow. "You know what I mean."

Edward stayed quiet after that. Now that it was out in the open, he thought he should feel jealous, bereft, or nervous. But he didn't; he felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Emmett knew.

Bella sat down with her wine beside Rosalie on the back porch. It was refreshing to just veg out with her friend. Rather, it would have been refreshing, if what she and Edward had talked about wasn't constantly on her mind. She wanted to talk to Rose about her attraction to Emmett and Edward's attraction to her. Bella didn't know what to say, so she said everything else. It wasn't annoying to Rosalie, because she knew when Bella was nervous, she talked incessantly.

"Bella," Rosalie interrupted her. "Are you attracted to Emmett?" Bella choked on the wine she'd sipped. Rosalie patted her back, as Bella coughed.

"I'm s-sorry," Bella stuttered.

"That's okay. I did kinda spring that on ya, huh?" She was smiling with every word. Bella didn't know what to say so she just hummed in acknowledgment. "Well, are you?" Bella took a sip of her wine to stall, but Rosalie reached over, grabbed the glass, and sat it on the table. "Listen, I know this is an awkward conversation, but I promise my reaction isn't going to be anything like what you've worked up in your head."

"You talk as if you know what I'm going to say." Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"I do. You are, and that's okay with me." Bella looked at her skeptically. "We feel the same way."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You caught Emmett's eye the day of the shoot, and Edward, well, I'd always thought he was good looking; ever since he joined the Rockies. Then when we met y'all at the Botanical Gardens…Bella, he's so _pretty_." Bella giggled.

"I know. He gets so upset when I say that though. He says only girls are pretty."

"He's so wrong. I sometimes can't decide whether I want to just pet his face or lick it." Bella giggled again thinking how surreal it was to be having this conversation.

"Sometimes I do; lick him. He likes it." Rosalie smiled deviously.

The couples talked separately for the next hour. It was refreshing to have everything out in the open. They weren't hiding anything from each other anymore. Eventually when the air turned too cold to stay outside, the women went to the living room to join their husbands. Rosalie sat next to Emmett, and Edward pulled Bella down into his lap. He kissed her softly before turning his attention back on the television. Bella peeked over at her friends and turned away quickly. It looked like Emmett was nibbling on Rosalie's ear. She felt like she was invading their space.

"Y'all talked too?" she heard Rosalie say. She and Edward looked over at the outburst. Rosalie looked at them beaming. "So, everything's out in the open?"

"It is," Edward said, and Bella looked at him questioningly. He spoke just to her. "Apparently, we're all on the same page."

"Well, mostly," Emmett said. Bella and Edward looked back at their friends. "We need to know…" He looked at Rosalie and waited until she nodded. "We need to know if y'all want to…do something about it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bella asked cautiously. Rosalie turned so she was sitting sideways on the couch, facing them in the loveseat.

"Well," she said, taking over for Emmett. "We're what are commonly referred to as swingers." Bella's heart was pounding. She knew what swingers were, and she never thought she'd ever be remotely interested in it. Until a certain photo shoot. "Emmett and I have, on a few occasions, had some interactions with a few people. We only swap at organized parties, and we only bring one other couple into the mix."

"We're not unhappy with each other," Emmett said. Rosalie looked at him with a smile. "I love Rosie. She fulfills my every need and every desire. Sometimes, though, we like to spice things up. This is how we do it."

"I hope we haven't scared you away," Rosalie said, the nervousness evident in her voice. "We just wanted to be open and honestly, we wanted to know if you two…might be interested." Edward pulled Bella back so she was resting against his chest. He kissed her neck, causing her to shiver, and whispered in her ear.

"We talked about this," he said as quietly as he could. "I'm okay with whatever you decide." She squeezed his hand and searched his eyes. She couldn't see any regret, hesitancy, or apprehension. She looked at the other couple and not able to find her voice, nodded. Emmett's smile was blinding.

"You don't know how happy we are to hear that," Emmett said then pulled Rosalie into a hard kiss.

~*C*~

"Bella, if you don't get your ass out here, we're going to be late," Edward yelled down the hallway.

It was late October. Edward's season had finally finished, and Halloween was upon them. In the past month or so, they'd had more talks with Emmett and Rosalie about their curiosity. They were going to a swing party with Rosalie and Emmett to learn and possibly participate. Well, they would be on their way if Bella would hurry her ass up.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Bella said as she rushed past him and threw open the door. "Well, Mr. Impatient? Let's go." She was smirking at him, and he couldn't help but smile.

Once he'd locked the door, he took her hand and led her to the car. He opened the passenger door for her, a habit he'd had since their first date, one that Bella still adored, and kissed her softly before closing her in. She wished it could calm her nerves, but they were a flutter throughout her body with no sign of stopping. He hurried to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel. It didn't take long to arrive since the party was in Cherry Hills Village.

Bella was in awe when they pulled up to the house. Like the others they'd passed on the street, this place was huge. It was a sprawling, two-story mansion. There were about fifteen cars in the driveway with room for at least three more. A beautiful fountain was lit up in the middle of the driveway, the front of the house immaculately landscaped. Edward was equally impressed, but his mouth didn't gape like his wife's.

"This is gorgeous," she said quietly.

"It is," Edward agreed.

Just as they turned to head into the party, Emmett's voice could be heard yelling for them. Edward turned around and saw their friends walking up the driveway. Bella felt better that they would be walking in together. It wasn't as daunting. Everything was so new, and Bella was both nervous and excited. She knew her marriage was solid, and this experience, whatever its outcome, would benefit them in the long run.

"Ready?" Rosalie said after she'd hugged and kissed them both. That was a new development Bella welcomed. They'd all, minus Emmett with Edward, had evolved to kissing. It was a different, but not unpleasant experience for Bella, kissing Rosalie. It was softer and sweeter than with Edward.

"Yeah," Bella said and nodded. "We're ready." She reached back for Edward. He twined his fingers with hers, and they walked to the house. Emmett rang the doorbell then pulled Rosalie into his side. It wasn't long before a tall, beautiful woman answered the door with a wide smile.

"Welcome," she greeted with a smile. "Rosalie, Emmett, it's great to see you both again." She kissed the side of Emmett's mouth before she kissed Rosalie lingeringly. "Did you bring guests?"

"This is Edward and Bella," Rosalie said as she stepped aside. Edward kissed the back of her hand, which of course caused her to swoon a bit. Bella reached forward to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you both, Edward, Bella. I'm Katie Marshall."

"Thank you for having us," Bella said genuinely.

"The pleasure is ours. Please, come in." They all stepped inside and began shedding coats. Bella smiled when she felt Edward help her out of her coat. She turned around to thank him, but it wasn't Edward. "Honey, we have new guests."

"I'm Eric Yorkie, Katie's partner and co-host of tonight's party," the handsome man said as he pulled Bella's hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Bella Cullen, pleasure to meet you." He smiled then turned to Edward holding out his hand.

"Edward. I'm Bella's husband." She sidled up to his side slipping under his arm. She needed that connection.

"Edward Cullen as in Rockies' number 18?" Eric asked excitedly. Bella patted his chest and smiled up at him.

"The one and only," she said proudly. Edward blushed slightly but nodded.

"I'm a huge fan. You've had a great season, especially that game against the Mariners when you caught that fly at the wall. I've never seen a vertical like that, and then when that fan reached down. Oh, I was about to lose it, but luckily someone pulled them back. That was a hard hit. I thought for sure your head would be ringing after that." Edward laughed.

"My shoulder did hurt for a few days."

"Well, if the boys are gonna talk sports, why don't we girls grab a drink and get to know each other a bit?" Katie said with a laugh. Edward turned to look at Bella questioningly then lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"You're welcome to, but I won't leave you alone if you don't want me to." Bella kissed him quickly.

"I don't mind," she assured him. "Go ahead. Talk sports with the boys. Find me in a little while, yeah?"

"Of course. Find me before that if you need to." She nodded then turned to Rosalie and Katie.

"Kitchen's this way. Follow me," Katie said then grabbed Bella's hand.

"Oh my," Bella said as Katie led her into the kitchen. "I was in awe of your home when we pulled up, but this…this takes the cake." Katie laughed.

"Thank you. The kitchen is definitely my pride and joy. Eric and I were both involved heavily in the remodel, but I wouldn't let him touch the kitchen. He has his man cave; I have my space. So, tell me how you and Edward met."

They all spent a half hour talking. Bella asked a lot of questions, and Katie was all too happy to answer. She and Eric had met at a Swingers Party fifteen years prior. They started dating two years later, and committed to each other, since neither believed in marriage, a year after that. This house came six years ago. Bella also got to meet three other couples: Irina and Laurent, Riley and Bree, and Ben and Angela. All were friendly, not overly flirty as Bella had expected.

"Actually, Emmett and Rosalie are the photographers that helped me put together a present for Edward for our ten year anniversary," Bella said with a slight blush.

"Boudoir photos?" Katie asked. Bella nodded.

"Beautiful photos," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Bella from behind and kissed her neck. She turned to kiss him softly. Bree and Riley wondered in, grabbed a drink, and joined the conversation.

"Katie," she said quietly so she wouldn't interrupt Bree's explanation of what she did as a Management Analyst. "Could you tell me where the restroom is?"

"I'll show her," Emmett said. Bella looked up, and he smiled at her. She shivered as he place a hand on the small of her back. "It's this way."

She walked out of the room, Emmett guiding her. Just as they turned into the hallway, Emmett turned to look at Rosalie. She winked and nodded slightly at him. He slipped his hand underneath Bella's shirt and rubbed circles at the top of her ass with his thumb. The bathroom wasn't hard to find, but he wanted some alone time with her. He'd been waiting for this night for months.

"Thank you," Bella said softly as they stopped in front of the bathroom. She stepped inside quickly and closed the door quietly. Emmett leaned against the opposite wall to wait. Ben walked by, and Emmett said hi. They agreed to talk the next day to set up a double date. It'd been at least a month since they'd done anything together. Not long after Ben walked away, Bella opened the door. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I don't mind," Emmett assured her as he pushed off the wall.

"Thank you for inviting Edward and I. Everyone's been so friendly and welcoming. Katie's been telling us about her and Eric. I never even knew about this stuff. I mean, obviously I knew it existed. I'd read about it, but sometimes, reading about it almost makes it seem like it exists only in fiction." Emmett steeped forward until he was almost on top of her. She just stared at his tie. "Then we meet you two, and I'm not only learning about something I never thought really existed, but I'm…craving it."

"Craving, Bella?" He raised his hand and traced her jaw with a finger.

"Who knew I'd ever be interested in something like this? I had so much trouble just admitting it to Edward. Now, here we are. In this house. At this party. We could-"

"I love how loquacious you get when you're nervous." He ran his finger down the side of her neck. Bella's heart hammered against her ribcage. She couldn't look him in the eye. She had enough trouble stringing together a sentence as it was. Looking at him would just increase the flutters that were already rampant.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm certainly…I don't…I'm not loquacious. You're just-"

"Look at me." He ran his finger over her collarbone then back up her neck. Her breathing sped up slightly.

"That's a lovely tie." Bella reached forward with trembling fingers and brushed it with her fingertips. Emmett used the offending finger to tilt her head up forcing her eyes to meet his. "Did Rosalie pick-"

When her hesitant eyes met his hungry ones, her breath hitched. God, she wanted this, wanted him. She wrapped her hand around the tie and pulled him down to her level. She pressed her lips against his, and the second they met, she melted against his body. They moved slowly, tentatively. Emmett pulled her bottom lip between his teeth gently causing her to gasp quietly. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into her warm mouth aware and ready that she could push him away at any moment.

As her tongue met his for the first time, she whimpered at the deliciousness of it all. The sound went straight to Emmett's cock causing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her body tight against his own. She was shorter than Rosalie, softer and just smaller in general. It was different, but pleasant. He lifted her slightly and held her tightly against him, no space between them.

Bella shivered again as she was wrapped in Emmett's arms for the first time. She felt so…overwhelmed by him in a delectable way. When he lifted her, she had trouble touching the ground. Instead of trying to steady herself, she snaked her arms around his neck and hitched a leg around his thigh since his waist was still out of reach. The action pushed his erection more prominently into her stomach.

At the unexpected action, Emmett caressed her tongue harder. He backed her against a wall, completely surrounding her. She moaned as his crushing weight settled against her and he pushed a leg between her own. It was everything she expected and more. Worried he would hurt her, Emmett pulled back slightly. Bella ran a hand down his back, settled at his waist, and pulled him back into her as best she could. Emmett smiled around the kiss at her action.

"Oh God," Bella gasped as Emmett pulled away from this kiss. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. Bella's breathing was harsh, like she couldn't suck in enough air. He was consuming her completely. He licked a trail up her jugular before pulling her lobe into his mouth sucking for a second, then nibbling. "Oh, Emmett." He pushed a hand into her pants and squeezed her tight little ass. "Fuck."

"God, Bella," he grunted, the expletive falling from her tongue ratcheting up his desire for her. He almost lost it when she rocked her core against him. Somehow, he found the will to pull back. "Bella, we need-" She attached her mouth to his before he could complete his thought. It took a minute, but he stood to his full height. She couldn't interrupt him now. "Bella, we need to find Rose and Ed. Then we can get a private room."

It took a minute for what Emmett was saying to register. All Bella could think about was his tongue and his fingers. She wanted them on her. She wanted them in her. Once she realized what he was saying, she nodded. She was ready to take that next step, but she wanted to make sure Edward was still on board. She would never betray him, but she prayed he was on the same page. She jumped when Emmett gave her ass one more squeeze, kissed her quickly, and then grabbed her hand pulling her to the kitchen.

"There you two are," Katie said with a smile, which turned salacious when she saw how flushed each of them were.

"Where are Rose and Edward?" Emmett asked. Bella was glad, because she didn't know if her voice was working right now.

"Rosalie wanted to show him the library. Eric's got an autograph selection in there."

"Thanks." He started to walk away but turned back. "Do you have a private room available for the four of us?" She smiled brightly and turned to Eric. He reached into a side cabinet and pulled out a key. Bella flushed when he handed over the key and a few foil packets.

"You know the rules," Eric said. "Nothing unless it's consensual and condoms required." Emmett nodded. "Third bedroom on the left, second level."

"Thank you." He pulled a now embarrassed Bella the opposite direction down the hall as he stuffed the condoms in his pocket.

Emmett stopped in front of two heavy wooden doors. He opened it quietly and pulled Bella inside. They both stopped at the sight that met them. Rosalie was sitting on a viewing table. Edward was between her open legs flush against her. Bella watched as their tongues tangled. Edward was palming her breast as she arched into him, whimpering. One of her hands was wrapped in his hair, the other braced against the table so she wouldn't fall. Bella grew wetter just watching them. They were beautiful together. She didn't feel any jealousy as she thought she might, just desire…for all of them.

Emmett pulled Bella in front of him and against his body as they watched. He wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her pussy with the other hand to rhythmically pull her back against her erection. He could feel the heat radiating off her, excited she was enjoying this as much as he was. Her mouth hung open as she panted quietly. She moaned when Edward bit Rosalie's lip and pulled. She knew how good that felt. The sound startled their spouses who jerked their heads to the noise. Both were breathing unsteadily. Edward honed in on the placement of Emmett's hands, but he wasn't upset or jealous at all.

"Fuck," he muttered and squeezed Rosalie's tit tighter. He wanted to watch them together, his wife and his best friend.

"Shit," Rosalie said and pulled his hair. A jolt of desire shot through him and to his dick.

Emmett held up the key with a smile and said, "I got us some privacy." Rosalie smiled naughtily.

"Well, then let's go get more comfortable," she said, her sultry voice reminding Bella of an old-time jazz singer.

Emmett led Bella by the hand while Rosalie drug Edward along. They were veterans at this, at least compared to their guests. They'd had the assigned room before and were looking forward to it even more this time. The room contained two queen-sized beds set close to each other. It would allow them to be near each other but separate if desired. Emmett suspected they'd be entertaining themselves as well as each other. He just knew Bella was a closet voyeur.

Once the door was closed and locked, Bella yanked Emmett down by the tie and fused their lips. He groaned at the dominant Bella attached to him and walked her backwards to a bed. She stumbled back with a little squeal when her knees hit the bed. Everyone chuckled at her, which caused her to look over at her husband and best friend. She had Edward's shirt halfway unbuttoned, her mouth assaulting his chest. Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her insides clenched at the sight.

"God, they're beautiful together," she whispered almost to herself.

"They are," Emmett said in her ear tracing the shell with his tongue. Bella reached up and removed his tie then yanked at his shirt. "Patience, grasshopper." Emmett undid the top two buttons then pulled the shirt over his head. Bella reached forward and pinched his nipple. "Fuck, Bella."

"Yes, please."

"Oh, Rose," they heard in the background but were too caught up in each other to look.

Emmett reached forward and untied to bow at Bella's waist. When the material grew slack, he pulled the dress apart to reveal a sinfully wrapped little package, just for him. Under the midnight blue wrap dress, Bella wore a matching underwear set. A black corset wrapped around her torso, a bunch of little hooks, Emmett knew he'd have trouble with, that pushed her tits high and together creating a mountain of cleavage. Her nipples were just out of sight. He wanted to wrap his lips around one. He ran a finger down her cleavage enjoying how they molded to his touch. He moaned when they traveled over the silky material and finally he trailed a finger over the damp black thong. She moaned and arched into his touch.

"Take off your pants," Bella demanded. It was almost an echo as she heard Rosalie mutter the same thing just feet away. Emmett stood and shed his pants and boxers at once. Bella gaped at the sight in front of her. Edward was longer, but Emmett had more girth. She wondered if he'd fit. She'd never been stretched like she knew he was about to.

"Like what you see?" Emmett asked cockily. She licked her lips and nodded. His dick twitched at the sight of her lips. He moved back to cover her body with his but drew up short. He could feel her trembling. "Hey." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "If you don't want to do this, we can stop. I won't force you into anything. It's okay if you want to stop. I promise."

"No." She shook her head and reached up to trail a hand over his chest. "I'm just nervous. Remember, I've only ever been with Edward. He was my first, my only." Emmett nodded in understanding. The first time was always the most nerve-wracking. He'd make it good for her.

"Damn, Edward," Rosalie moaned in the background. She gasped. "Yeah, right there." Bella looked over to see Edward's head between her thighs his shirt off and pants unbuttoned but hanging precariously on his hips. She whimpered at the sight.

Emmett couldn't take it. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely. He felt his competitive side come out. He'd make her feel so good she'd be louder than Rosie. He reached down and pulled her underwear off without breaking this kiss. Eventually, Bella was so overwhelmed with the need to breath she pulled away panting. He pushed back and looked down at the promise land. Was-

"Is that," he started but didn't know what to say. "Do you-what-shirt-that's fucking hot."

"What?" Rosalie asked. Emmett was rarely speechless. "Is she bare?" Emmett nodded dumbly, but she knew that wasn't it. She was bare. He'd seen that before. Unable to take the suspense, she reluctantly pulled Edward off her and stood on shaky legs to walk over to the other couple. Bella could feel the heat rise from her chest to her face. How embarrassing to have everyone staring at he cooch.

"Oh, Baby Bell," Rosalie moaned. "Is that a cupcake?" Just on the edge of her lower lip was a small tattoo of a cupcake with blue frosting. Enthralled, Rosalie leaned down and drug her tongue over the tat. Bella, not expecting it, bucked her hips. The sudden movement shifted Rosalie's tongue right into a slit. Bella moaned at the contact. "Holy fuck, you're pierced too?" Edward chuckled.

"Our girl here is full of surprises," he said knowingly. He loved that Bella was a closet freak. It'd taken years to coax it out of her, but he reaped the benefits daily now.

Rosalie ran her tongue from Bella's entrance to clit and pushed against the barbell. Bella cursed quietly and wrapped her hand into Rose's long tresses. Rosalie, ecstatic to finally be getting her taste, ate at Bella with enthusiasm. When she moaned, the vibrations rang through Bella's body. She tightened her hold on Rosalie's hair and thrust into her face. Rosalie slid a finger into Bella and rubbed against the front wall of her vagina. Bella's moans grew louder and higher pitched.

"That's the best thing I've ever seen," Emmett said as he stroked himself. Edward grunted in agreement then pushed two fingers into Rosalie. She pushed back to increase the depth and renewed her efforts to get Bella off. If the sounds were any indication, it wouldn't be long.

"Come on, Rose," Edward said as he reached around to rub circles on her clit. He smiled as her legs began to tremble.

"Oh, Rose, right there!" Bella said as she mewled loudly. "Oh, oh, oh. I'm…oh shit…I'm gonna-"

"I know what she needs," Emmett said. He sucked on his thumb till it was glistening with spit. Just as Bella came, her inner muscles clamping on Rosalie's fingers, Emmett pushed his finger into Rose's back entrance. She cried out and came hard. Edward felt her muscles clamp on his fingers as they grew wetter.

Once she'd come down from her high, Rosalie rolled over and fell down beside Bella. Her head lolled to the side to see Bella with a blissful smile on her face. Bella looked over and smiled shyly at Rosalie. The blonde leaned over and kissed Bella softly. She could taste herself, but she didn't mind. They both pulled apart when their men groaned.

"See something you like, boys?" Rosalie asked coyly. Edward had shed his pants and both were stroking themselves. They nodded dumbly. "Come here. I've waited long enough." Edward fell forward until his body covered hers. Bella quirked a finger at Emmett. He smiled and leaned forward to run a finger over the corset.

"How do I get this thing off?" he asked almost petulantly. Bella laughed and quickly undid all the clasps. She peeled it away from her body and tossed it aside. Emmett leaned down and pulled a nipple between his lips. He sucked at the puckered nub and bit gently.

"Please," she almost whined. Emmett grabbed two condoms from the pile and handed one to Edward. They both sheathed themselves then settled between the women's legs.

"You sure?" Bella nodded and Edward said 'yes.'

Emmett slid his dick through her slit coating himself and giving her time to be sure. Impatient, Bella lifted her hips until he settled at her entrance, wrapped a leg around his ass, and pulled him to her. The head slid in, but he stopped. He wanted to go slow, let her adjust. He leaned down to kiss her, and once she was thoroughly distracted, he pushed in slowly. She gasped at the sensation of being stretched like she never had before. Once he was fully seated in her, he stopped. The tightness was almost overwhelming and he needed a minute of he'd blow his load right then.

"Now, Edward," Rosalie moaned. "Please." Bella and Emmett looked over as he finally pushed into her. Bella watched as his cock disappeared into Rosalie. "Oh, yeah." Edward stilled and looked over at Bella questioningly. She smiled the smile that was only for him and nodded.

"You gotta move," she said as she looked back at Emmett. She flexed her inner muscles causing Emmett to groan. He pulled back and thrust into her just a fraction faster. "Faster, Emmett." She was already hypersensitive from Rosalie's orgasm. Emmett wrapped his arms around her back to pull him with her as he sat back on his heels. "Oh, God!" His balls tightened as she started moving above him. She was at perfect height for him to suck her nipple into his mouth.

"Harder, Edward," Rosalie moaned next to them. Both turned to watch as Edward sat up on his knees to push harder into her. He placed a hand on her stomach to keep her in place. She could barely maneuver to meet his thrusts. He was so deep. Emmett wasn't long enough to reach this deep. "Fuck, yeah. Oh, Edward."

Seeing Edward pound into Rosalie was too much. Bella's orgasm crashed over her. When Bella went rigid in his arms and her pussy clamped onto his dick, Emmett lost it. He groaned as he released into the condom. He continued to move prolonging their pleasure until both were completely spent.

Watching his wife come apart in his friends arms did something to Edward. He was so close, but he needed Rosalie to come first. He moved his hand lower and pinched her clit. Her body seized as Edward felt her walls milk his cock. He shuddered, slammed as deep as he could, and came with a roar. As the last of his energy was drained, he collapsed next to Rosalie.

Bella climbed off Emmett and onto Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her languidly. Emmett climbed over them to wrap his arms around his wife and pull her with him as he rolled over. She barely moved she was so spent. He kissed her neck softly. With a chuckle, he grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it over them. Five minutes later, she was out like a light.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked Bella quietly.

"Yeah," she assured him. "Are you?"

"Yeah. You're not angry?"

"No. No regrets right?"

"No regrets." She kissed him to reassure him. A tiny snore from Rosalie interrupted the tender moment. She giggled as Edward laughed.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "She's such a guy. Never wants to snuggle."


End file.
